The Adventful
by PlasticClown
Summary: FF7ACFF9 During the final battle, Cloud and a few of his friends are transported to the FF9 world. There, they see that Sephiroth isn't the only one messing things up...
1. Chapter 1

**_The Adventful  
  
_Disclaimer: DXP does not own FF7, FF7:AC, FF9, or anything within this story unless otherwise noted. DXP will be taking quotes from many other animes, games, and even from books, stories, and other people, so please be aware thoase are not my direct ownage, either. **

**DXP: The beginning of this story is basically just going to be playing off the final battle of FF7:AC. It is recommended that you see AC before this, but it is not required, because these spoilers can act as just summarization of the movie. Most of the script is from the translation that I got from the movie I downloaded, so it will most likely be different from the translations that are in the _legal_ version. **

_

* * *

_

_**"Truth... and if mine eyes / Can bear its blaze, and trace its symmetries/Measure its distance, and its advent wait/ I am no prophet - I but calculate."**_

"What's going to start now?" Cloud asked, his voice serious. He was in no mood. 

Kadaj just giggled, obviously giddy. "Okaa-san will tell me." as he peered into the almost empty box of Jenova.

Cloud watched him from in front of his bike. He eyes him before saying, "…the spirits don't know anything, huh?"

Kadaj just looked at him, then he looked down from his cliff. "I'm just a marionette, after all."

Blue power filled Kadaj's hand and he clenched his fist.

Cloud stared at the silver-haired puppet and watched as the power-hand of Kadaj swept over his face. "Just like…" he trailed off, a maniacal smile on his face as he watched his hand come to his side. He was ready for attack.

Cloud steadied himself, narrowing his eyes, and his blade.

Kadaj's teeth clenched as he pointed his hand at Cloud, "The old you!" and the power from the materia went full force at Cloud.

Cloud stepped, then he jumped up, his blade behind him but still gripped in his gloved hands.

They attacked each other, hitting each other's blades over and over.

Cloud slammed the other so hard that Kadaj slid back, but he just ran back to his _older brother_, his _nii-chan_, and they once more were attacking full force on each other.

Cloud tried to slam his blade, but Kadaj moved, and then began to flip his blade over and over in his hand, feigning that he enjoyed this. Cloud's eyes narrowed once more and he went back to trying to slam Kadaj, but the silver-haired puppet just jumped out of the way.

Cloud looked up as Kadaj landed on an old area building that was broken, acting like a cliff. He hopped off of it and Cloud rushed forward to attack again. They both jumped higher onto another ledge of the building.

Cloud broke the ground and Kadaj jumped to avoid it, doing a back somersault in mid-air to land on Cloud's sword. He missed it and they both attacked once more.

As they pushed the swords into each other, Kadaj noticed the new Airship model, Sierra. The airship pulled towards them, sending dust and other light materials off the ground, but the two fighters ignored it, simply letting themselves make way with each other.

They flew off the different ledges, clanking their swords together and apart. On a smoother building, Cloud and Kadaj fought, trying hard to not lose their footing or making their enemies gain theirs.

They flew more at each other, both wearing down but refusing to give up.

They ran up a building that was slanted but still steep, and Kadaj made a daring jump behind Cloud onto the building once more, swinging his sword. Cloud was still in the air, but he swung his body around to watch Kadaj, who had just jumped again back at Cloud.

The blonde almost stabbed Kadaj, but he bent and avoided it, then tried to plunge his sword into Cloud, who also avoided it. Then the two swords were once again with each other, being pushed on. Kadaj jumped up and sideways, doing to a flip in mid-air to break the pressure and hopefully Cloud's strategy.

Cloud's sword flew through the air, towards another building, and it stabbed itself into a concrete wall. With one piece of his sword left, Cloud attacked Kadaj just to get him away, then he jumped and leaped towards his sword, grabbing it's hilt and pulling it off, then jumping upwards again. He landed on his hands and his legs were ready to pounce.

A small smirk made way to his lips, but he brushed it aside to jump again to attack. Two swords were now in his hands.

However, when both of his swords made contact with Kadaj's sword, a bright green light filled in the same hand as Kadaj's blue power hand had last time. Kadaj looked shocked from the looks of things, as if he hadn't expected it either.

Cloud gasped, not expecting anything magical to come from Kadaj. After all, it was a fair fight in just swords, not magic.

The whole world flashed around them, and suddenly they were still fighting, swords going at it again.

It was a nice cool breeze where they now fought, and no smog was in the air. The sky was blue, no longer having an orange glow from the sun.

Kadaj landed in a tree branch that hung out, and Cloud followed after it, slamming both his swords back into Kadaj's sword as he prepared himself again.

Cloud was pushed backwards and was now on his own tree branch, running back towards Kadaj when he suddenly stopped.

He could no longer hear the Sierra or smell the rust and metallic from the rotten slums of Midgar. There was no more sun lowering to get into their eyes, and this place had a peaceful air to it.

Kadaj was also looking around, clutching his box--his _mother_--in his arm as he noticed he could no longer feel his brothers besides Cloud. He had felt them before, which was why he hadn't cried, but he had yet to feel them here. Did they just die together? Had they died when they came into this 'area'? Or perhaps it could be called 'world'…

Cloud finally stopped looking up at the bright sun and instead looked down below them. People--_rats?_--were watching them. Many were dressed oddly, like Clerics. Speaking of dressed…

His clothing was back as it had been. His sleeve that he had ripped off in irritation before was back on, nice and clean.

There were buildings around the rat-people, and one could be recognized as an inn, while another as a cathedral more underneath his position. There was a boy staring at him, and looked to be around Cloud's age, but Cloud didn't know where he was or what the age groups were set-up.

The said boy had a tail whipping around, and daggers were in his hands, making him look ready to strike. Cloud knew he was no rookie, but would be no match for him.

"Nii-san!" Kadaj called from his branch. "Did Okaa-san tell this to you?"

Cloud tore his eyes from the boy and back to Kadaj. He readied his sword again and then sprang from his branch and back at Kadaj, who just smiled before hitting his sword back.

Cloud hopped back onto his branch and then Kadaj looked at him with murder in his eyes. He clenched his mother and jumped, leaping up over them. Cloud stared up, waiting. He quickly clasped his swords together to create his Ultimate Weapon. He heard awe's from the crowds below, but both fighters ignored them.

He spun his blade over his head, then back in front of him. The sword seem to glow, and then Kadaj growled, falling at his brother as he gave out a battle cry.

Cloud looked up at the last second and Kadaj and him came into contact, Cloud taking all his strength he had willed up to push Kadaj away. His sword gave way and flew off the tree.

Kadaj hung onto the branch he had been on from their first time to this world with one hand, the other holding the Jenova box.

The crowd gasped more as Cloud jumped towards Kadaj and onto the branch, and he was breathing quite heavily despite the fact he was trying to keep his cool.

Kadaj made a "tch" noise in annoyance as he watched his sword fall even further below him. It became infused with the sandstorm that the two warriors just now recognized. Cloud walked to the silver-haired puppet and watched him, holding his sword in his right hand without letting the weight of it fall make him weary.

They both heard footsteps running towards them, but only Kadaj looked. It was the same boy with a tail, but now a strange black thing dressed in old clothes and a hat, and a huge fat thing dressed in an apron where running behind him.

Kadaj ignored the newcomers, who were in their own battle stances, ready to pounce if necessary. He stared back at his _Nii-san_, anger from losing in his mind.

Cloud watched him, an emotionless façade on his face.

Kadaj suddenly threw Jenova's box at him, and Cloud looked a bit startled as he held up his sword to block it. It hit his sword and then flew, and Cloud watched in shock--and in a bit of worry.

The top of it slid off and green liquid began pouring out, and Kadaj jumped from where he was hanging on his branch to grab the box. Cloud stepped back a bit unexpectedly and then he gasped involuntarily.

Kadaj gripped the box in his hand and wrapped himself around it, cradling it.

The boy with the tail and his friends gasped, watching the falling silver-haired puppet. Kadaj made a motion at the box, and Cloud narrowed his eyes, then he gasped again, watching as well.

Kadaj let the box flew above him in the sky as he released it over the village, only having the contents in his arms.

He looked at Cloud, and the blonde gripped his head as two scenes seemed to show, and he viewed them as he had when the scenes would change in his geostigma condition. He saw Kadaj's look, and was reminded of Sephiroth. He shuddered, but couldn't pry his eyes away from Kadaj.

"I'll show you my Reunion." Kadaj said, giving a sly look at his _Nii-san_.

Cloud held his head, but his eyes could never pry from Kadaj and he continued seeing the other in inverted colors. Kadaj smirked.

Cloud gasped, and then let out a shaky breath as he narrowed his eyes, his vision coming back to normal, and he jumped after Kadaj, his sword out. This was what he feared the most, and he prayed it wasn't going to work.

Kadaj seemed to be in extreme pain and was hugging himself as he sailed through the air, in seemingly slow motion. He seemed to be able to avoid hitting the houses. Black mist was coming from Kadaj's heart--or the area where his heart _might_ have been.

Kadaj cried out in pain and Cloud continued to sail after him, holding his breath.

"_Oh, Aeris, please, don't let it be…_" he thought.

Kadaj suddenly made a final gasp before seeming to sink into unconsciousness. He began to twist himself so he would land on his feet, and he brought his hands up as Cloud brought down his sword hard.

The attack stopped and the dust and dirt on the Clerya blew away. A large dent was made in the tree.

The person was no longer Kadaj, but instead Sephiroth. It seemed to be once more slow motion as the Masamune formed in Sephiroth's hands.

Cloud stared at it in a gasp, then looked back at Sephiroth.

"It's been awhile, Cloud." Sephiroth said in the same sly and maniacal voice he always used, though it always held the amused tone and softness.

He looked at his enemy and smiled slyly.

Cloud's mako-eyes widened and Sephiroth threw the blonde off his blade, making the other cry out some as he did a half-back-flip. However, Sephiroth just slashed out his sword even more, causing the blonde to release his sword and go sailing over the houses and land by the feet of the tailed boy and his friends.

He paid them no mind as Sephiroth hopped over a building and began walking towards the four, Cloud's Ultimate Weapon in hand.

"You lost your Geostigma?" Sephiroth asked, but he seemed to know something Cloud didn't. Cloud scrambled to his feet, wishing he had his motorcycle so he could get another weapon.

Sephiroth smiled some more and stopped walking, "How unfortunate."

"Just what are you hoping for?" Cloud asked, eyeing his enemy of all times.

Sephiroth allowed himself to explain, "The spirits of the deceased who carried Geostigma…_you_…" his eyes narrowed, "That, with the Lifestream, guides the flow of the worlds."

He began walking once more, and then threw the Ultimate Weapon at Cloud, who caught it without even looking at it. The others behind him stayed quiet, not sure what to do.

"Eventually it infringes on the planet…What I hope for, Cloud…is to use this world as a ship to sail the darkness of space."

He smiled, lifting his hand, "As mother did before me, you see…"

Cloud growled.

"One day we will infringe on a new world. We will create our shining future on that ground."

"This isn't the PLANET." Cloud said, steadying his sword.

"Hmm…I guess it depends on you." he said.

Suddenly, Sephiroth flew at Cloud, who flew at him at the same speed, which was amazing, to say the least.

Their swords clashed, and suddenly the sandstorm around the tree increased incredibly. The group of three, which was now joined by a rat female, watched in awe at the events, and at the power of the warriors.

The two continued clashing swords, jumping around and gaining air. Cloud blinked, and suddenly saw Aeris praying, before blinking again and loosing the image. "Aeris--!" he whispered before Sephiroth swung his sword, causing Cloud to begin falling down. He looked around, wondering where his enemy was, when he then spotted him coming at him from his right.

Before Cloud could successfully block it, he was thrown further down with so much power from Sephiroth. He gave a battle cry, possibly his first real sound that anyone of this village could hear.

Cloud fell to the ground but then quickly pulled his sword up and was able to block Sephiroth's next attack.

Sephiroth seemed amused, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Oho…what made you stronger?" he asked.

Cloud growled, "I don't want to tell you." and then he pushed his sword up, able to pull Sephiroth off of him. The silver-haired man fell on his feet gracefully.

Cloud was immediately springing after him, and suddenly he saw a large branch fall towards him. He gasped, not wanting to hurt anyone--whether or not this was his world. He actually ran towards the branch and did his Finishing Touch maneuver to break the branch into smaller pieces to not cause much damage.

He looked around again, no longer knowing where his enemy had gone, and then saw fire cuts splitting through another branch. Cloud had to jump to avoid it and was thankful no one or nothing was in the way of the falling branch.

Suddenly, Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared, jumping off the tree summit and towards the roots of the tree. Sephiroth began tearing things off. "I thought of what to give you. Shall I give you despair?" he asked in humor.

Cloud was stuck trying to fend for himself and tearing the branches away from him. Even Sephiroth had to use his blade to cut some of the branches in his way.

They both found themselves attacking each other again before Cloud went off to attack another branch that had unexpectedly fell with them. He took the now in-half branch and jumped from it, landing back at the village area. He looked around trying to find his enemy, but then he collapsed to his knees, exhausted and injured.

He coughed, expecting blood, but was relieved when he saw none. He wasn't hurt that bad.

He got up and was able to turn around before Sephiroth came from the bottom and began to attack him once more. Cloud could only block, finding no reason to lift his sword to attack, as he tried to regain himself.

He finally let himself try and attack but Sephiroth took it off effortlessly and pushed cloud back, who stumbled and fell, but he rolled and landed on his feet unsteadily

Sephiroth pushed him again and soon Cloud was in the air, trying to block as he sailed.

Cloud found himself pushed down and then kneed, making him fly into a cathedral wall. His sword clanked on the ground and he closed his eyes, trying to breath to gain enough energy for a better fight.

Suddenly, immense pain came through him and he cried out through clenched teeth. He looked down to see the Masamune had pierced his left shoulder. He looked at Cloud with a struggle.

"What's most important to you?" Sephiroth asked, emotionless except for the amusement in his eyes.

Cloud lifted his right arm tiredly and grabbed the Masamune.

"Would you give me the happiness of stealing it from you?" Sephiroth asked, smiling now.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth, remembering all those that were important to him. Zack, Aeris, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Vincent, and his friends. Even Kadaj's eyes passed through his memories.

Cloud took out the sword, filled with energy now, and stuck it in the cathedral wall behind him.

Suddenly, a large shout of, "BLIZZARA!" was heard from a meek voice, and Sephiroth was engulfed in a large thing of ice. It soon broke and Sephiroth, weakened from the attacks that Cloud had done on him, hopped back.

"Stay there for me." Sephiroth said in amusement. "I'll be back, Cloud. I'm not a memory. No. I'm a Reality."

Sephiroth let a black wing shoot from his right shoulder and the wing wrapped around him. He disappeared in a flash, not dissolving as might have expected.

Cloud leaned back against the cathedral wall and let his head bang against it once in irritation.

"You're pretty powerful." a humored voice said, causing Cloud to opened his eyes and look at the speaker. It was the boy with the tail.

"So you're Cloud?" he went on to say.

"…" Cloud replied, not wanting to answer. He didn't know what Sephiroth's next move was going to be.

"I'm Zidane Tribal. This is Vivi Ornitier, Quina Quen, and Freya Cresent." Zidane explained, pointing to each of his friends.

"Cloud…Strife." he said, standing up slowly. He leaned down to pick up his sword, but a lance halted him.

"Stranger, we do not know you. You are indeed powerful, so we wish you remain without your weapon until we figure out who--and possibly _what_--you are." the one named Freya said.

Though he though rude things in his mind, he didn't feel like causing anymore things in this world to stir the people up. "I'm Cloud Strife, Ex-SOLDIER first class, ex-leader of AVALANCHE, a resistant group again the SHINRA. I now co-own a delivery service called 'Strife's Delivery Service'." he looked away, realizing he had just mention the lie once again--the line saying he had been a SOLDIER first class even though he had never even _joined_ SOLDIER in the first place.

"Who was that you were fighting against?" Zidane asked. Quina spoke up from behind the group, saying, "Is he yummy!"

Cloud ignored the question from Quina and responded as best he could without giving away too much about himself. "His name is Sephiroth. He was bent on taking over my world--the PLANET--but I stopped him two years ago. Now he's back again…and who knows what he'll do with this uncorrupt planet?" he looked away, as if trying to figure it out for himself.

"So you saved the world?" the small mage, Vivi, asked. Cloud nodded, but then he flinched and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get him a potion!" Vivi cried out, not liking the site of blood, and Zidane quickly made way to grab some from his pocket before Cloud shook his head. "I got it." he said, pulling out his own potion from his pocket. However, any different colored marbles came from the pocket too, and Cloud wondered…

"My materia?" he asked, oblivious to his potion. "All 24 of them…" he recalled seeing Yuffie holding them from her safe place within the Sierra, so it shocked him why it was now in his pockets, and why it hadn't fallen from his pockets during his fight.

"Potion!" Zidane called out, throwing the liquid contents over Cloud. It sprinkled on him and then dried instantly, healing his wound.

"…Thank you." Cloud said.

"You're not much of a talker." Freya said. Zidane nodded, "And I curious to know where you came from. The PLANET? Your own world? How did you get here?"

"Kadaj…" Cloud trailed off. He looked up at them, seeing them all for the first time. Zidane hopped back, his tailed swishing. "Your…your eyes are glowing!"

"I'm infused with mako. Don't worry about it. You'll get use to it." he said, looking away. "Now…I need to get home."

Zidane nodded. "I don't know if I can say much…but you can come with us. You're obviously powerful, and we are in a predicament. It's not as complicated as yours…but it can become so. And if you come with us, you can find your brother again."

Cloud was a bit confused, but then remembered that Kadaj had called him _Nii-san_, older brother. "…Thank you." he replied.

"_Cloud?_" a voice said, and Cloud blinked. "Aeris…?" he asked, staring straight in front of him. Suddenly, he collapsed, falling right into Zidane's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Adventful**_

**Disclaimer: DXP does not own FF7, FF7:AC, FF9, or anything within this story unless otherwise noted. DXP will be taking quotes from many other animes, games, and even from books, stories, and other people, so please be aware those are not my direct ownage, either.

* * *

**

_He felt like he was drifting in a white void. It seemed to be peaceful, as if nothing could ruin him or his friends anymore._

_A hand placed itself on his head, and he whispered, "Okaa-san?"_

"_How many times is it that you called me mother now?" a voice which sounded like Aeris's said._

Cloud was about to reply when he blinked opened his eyes.

"O…Okaa-san?" another voice greeted him, and it was cheery. Cloud blinked once more before recognizing the blur as Zidane.

"Zidane…" he sat up, watching the other sitting on the other bed. "What happen?"

"Well, you said 'Air-something, and then you just passed out.'" Zidane explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" Cloud looked away. He saw that all his materia was on a night stand, and his sword was on Zidane's lap. His other items were scatter around the bed, as if they had been going through them.

"You have a lot of gil, you know that?" Zidane asked, seeing Cloud eyeing his pile. Cloud nodded a bit without too much worry. He was actually a bit glad that it could be used here.

"I would think that I would know that." Cloud replied, biting back the sarcasm. "Why is everything out in the open?"

"Oh! Well, we thought you might be uncomfortable sleeping on all your stuff, so we decided to place them here. Of course, no master theif could help but want to wonder what someone has. You just woke up earlier then I expected."

"So an hour?" Cloud asked, resulting in a nod and a shrug from Zidane. Suddenly, a noise came from around Cloud's things. He seemed a bit startled at the noise, and his ring tone--Seventh Heaven--that he had recorded from Tifa playing the piano.

Zidane was startled at the noise, having no idea where it came from. He didn't live in an era of PHS.

Cloud got his phone out from underneath his extra Tranquilizers (which had startled Zidane earlier on, since he really hated shots). He was pretty surprised he had it, for he was certain that it wasn't there for him when he ran into Vincent at the Forgotten Capital.

Speaking of Vincent…

"I'm here." Cloud said into his PHS, answering it for once.

"Where are you?" the "vampire" asked, and Cloud looked shocked. "You can reach me out here?" he asked.

"The light engulfed some of us." Vincent said. He was incredibly blunt.

"Are the others safe?" Cloud asked. "Is Rufus and the Turks here too? What about Yazoo and Loz?"

"Rufus and the Turks are here as well as Kadaj's gang. I have your ribbon. It was here when I awoke."

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle, "I thought you weren't going back to sleep."

"I didn't have a choice. Hmm…looks like Sin doesn't accept your repentance."

"At least I tried. Where are Tifa and the others?" Cloud watched as Zidane studied him. Vincent on the other line stayed quiet for a moment, then replied.

"Tifa was taken by two clowns."

"_Clowns_?" Cloud asked, looking confused both on how it could have happened and on why Zidane was looking shocked more then he had been.

"Zorn and Thorn!" the tailed boy exclaimed.

"Who is there with you?" Vincent asked.

"Not important. I think I found my lead. Where are the others?"

"I haven't been able to make contact with them yet …Chaos says that the PLANET may be gone because we disappeared and couldn't protect it." Vincent fell silent.

Cloud felt shocked, and he sat on the bed with all his stuff, placing a hand through his hair. His thoughts turned of his teammates, if they were still on the PLANET. "But…that's just Chaos's thoughts, right? An opinion?"

"Or the truth."

"Don't say that. Aeris…Aeris wouldn't do that to the PLANET. She knows how hard we've tried to protect it…we can't let it go." Cloud looked down at his arm which once held the Geostigma, and noticed that Vincent was correct. His ribbon was no longer there, but his sleeve was back on.

"Where are you?" Vincent's voice cut Cloud out of his surprise about his sleeve.

"In a pillar of sand. It's blocking a tree. Kadaj and me…we just kind of appeared here. I don't know how you would get in… Where are _you_?" he asked, his eyes never tearing away from his arm.

"I'm following Tifa. I will keep her safe from harm, but it is up to you to find us."

"Tell her…I'm safe. Tell her…" he looked at Zidane, who seemed to be smirking, obviously getting the idea that they were going out. Cloud shook his head, "Just tell her I'm safe. I'll be there for you guys soon."

"Aeris is with you, Cloud. You will always be safe." Vincent said after a moment.

Cloud chuckled, nodding. "Oh!" he said, his eyes resting on his own materia. "Do you have materia?"

"…You sound like Yuffie."

Cloud bit back the laugh. "Yeah…I guess I do. See ya."

He hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket, breathing deeply. "Zorn and Thorn?" he asked, turning back to Zidane.

"They're these weird miniature clowns that follow Queen Brahne of Alexandria. That's probably where they're holding your friend." Zidane stretched. "I'm headin' for the cathedral. Come over or stay here if you want. We'll call you when we're ready to leave."

The monkey-tailed boy walked out of the inn, leaving Cloud to wonder over his possessions and how they all had fit into his pockets.

* * *

Cloud followed Zidane to the cathedral after placing everything back into his pockets, and he found that many of the Cleric Rats--which are called Cleryans, Cloud had to remind himself--were waiting within the main area of it. You could see a hole in it from where Sephiroth had cut through Cloud's shoulder. 

They went over stars and entered a larger room, where many Cleryans were around, including Freya. Zidane's other friends were there as well.

"Freya, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm." one of the Clerics said. "Surely no enemy of ours would attack with the powerful storm protecting Clerya. And with the help of a dragon knight like you, the storm should grow even more powerful."

"Ah, the ceremony from the time when Burmecia and Clerya were one. I understand." she turned to Zidane, watching him through her bright green eyes, "Zidane, I met with utter failure when trying to defend Burmecia... And I will not allow Brahne to exert her will upon us any longer!" she cried out.

Cloud was beginning to realize what was going on. He was in between war with kingdoms. He was in a medieval era…war was never going to stop here…

"You've changed, Freya. I didn't think you were so strong when I first met you." Zidane said, looking pleased for some reason. Cloud knew the feeling.

"I could not bring peace to Burmecia and thus fulfill Sir Fratley's wish. But now, all I can do is protect this beautiful place." Freya explained. Zidane nodded, "I think protecting Clerya is the best thing you can do for yourself."

Cloud knew it. Zidane, despite the fact he was young, was an incredible leader. He was together, he knew who he was. He had a bond with his team mates, something that Cloud never had. '_I let Barret down…I let Aeris down… Yuffie… Reeve… Cid… Red… Vincent…and Tifa…_' he shook his head, earning himself a worried look from Vivi, but he didn't see it, still focused on himself. '_If only I had been together from the beginning…Zack must be having a field day with me and my adventures…it's like playing a game of tag…_'

_Zidane_ didn't have to ask to be _forgiven_…

When Cloud finally became focused on his surroundings, he saw that there were more Cleryans in the room then there were from the beginning, and there was a harp playing a living tune. Freya was hopping around, doing some sort of dance, and Cloud stared in silent awe.

In it's own way, it was beautiful. The music, too, shouted out to him, as it seemed to be soft, but it had the sharp tones. It was like everything was peaceful, but life would always have your ups and downs. The music changed a bit more, as if showing the hard time of your life.

The music and the dance stopped too quickly in Cloud's mind, and then the harps' strings snapped. Everyone in the room gasp, even Cloud, who didn't know what it really meant.

"The strings…have snapped…a terrible omen this is…" the harp player said, breaking the silence.

It was a bit too quiet afterwards, and Cloud knew something was going wrong. Suddenly, the entire tree began to shake, though not enough to make anyone stumble or to throw them to the ground.

As soon as the shaking was over, you could see there was no longer the sandstorm circling around the tree.

"I can't believe the sandstorm disappeared. What happened…?" Zidane asked, once more letting the silence break.

"I…don't know." Freya replied, fearing it was her fault.

The Cleyran High Priest spoke next, "I have never witnessed anything like this since we settled here. On the harp, there is a magic stone. Since ancient times, we have used the power of the stone to control the sandstorm."

"Someone…might be trying to invade this place." Cloud said, looking around with narrowed eyes. He was listening. The mako in his system gave him all sorts of special abilities and enhancements.

"I fear you may be right." the Cleyran High Priest replied.

"I only hope our enemies don't come up from the trunk…"

* * *

Vincent remained emotionless as he felt the other two stare at him. He was in a cage with a very disfigured man and another man with eyeliner in a suit of armor. Even Vincent couldn't comprehend how it could be possible to sit in armor with hurting yourself. 

His legs were outstretched and he seemed to be sitting like a rag doll might. The other two were standing, and the armored one looked ready to burst with anger.

"How dare they imprison us like this! Those wretched court jesters! Zorn and Thorn will never get away with this!" the armored person exclaimed, hopping up which made his armor clank.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this…" the second man said, watching the other.

The armored man got even more angry, showing he was on a short fuse. "No one asked you to meddle in our affairs!"

"It's pretty sad, gettin' backstabbed by your own queen." the second man said, and though Vincent remained emotionless, he couldn't help but feel something in his heart, and his thoughts turned to Hojo, Gast, and Lucrecia.

"This is all some kind of a mistake! I know the queen. She would never betray me!" The armored man said, hopping once more.

"Wishful thinking. Who knows what she's gonna do to the princess…" the second man rolled his eyes, looking quite bored.

The armored man glared at the other before looking away, his emotions dwelling within him. "... I must save the princess at all costs!" he whispered under his breath.

The second man looked at Vincent, and saw that they were making eye contact. A bit satisfied, he asked, "Hm. So what's your story?"

"This is simply the Epilogue. A _very_ long Epilogue." Vincent replied, not blinking.

"Then what's your name?" he asked, "I'm Marcus, and this is Rusty."

'Rusty' growled. "Do not call me such idiocy nicknames! I am Captain Adelbert Steiner of the Pluto Guards!"

"Vincent…Vincent Valentine."

* * *

Cloud stood by Freya in the observatory, and he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Freya just remained silent, and the blonde found it to be best to let the comfortable silence just linger. They both needed to gain their thoughts. 

"What are you guys doing here?" the cheery voice of Zidane came behind them.

Freya replied as Cloud remained silent, "Tell me, why do you think the sandstorm disappeared?"

"I don't know. I was surprised there even was a sandstorm." Zidane admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you know the sandstorm was here for a thousand years...? And in all that time, it never disappeared, not even once. Perhaps Brahne is behind all this." Freya said, still not turning to look at her partner.

"... Actually, I'm more concerned about who that guy with Brahne in Burmecia was." the tailed boy said.

Cloud gave a silent hum noise as he confirmed it for himself. There was something going on here. Something just as complexed as his own adventure had been--at least the first one.

"That man… I wonder who he was…" Freya trailed off, "…Zidane, I'm going to head down to find out why the sand storm disappeared."

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing! Let's go together. I'm gonna go find Vivi and Quina. I'll meet you guys at the town entrance." Zidane said, waving to them as he left.

Cloud finally allowed himself to speak, "This…will become more complicated…"

"I know." Freya admitted, "But it is not time to hold back. We must fight for what we believe in."

"Even if it's a lie?" Cloud asked, a little too quickly.

"Yes…" Freya said. She paused, considering what she was going to say next. "…What about you? Were you following a lie?"

"I wouldn't say _following_…" Cloud replied quietly. "Apparently it's not over yet."

"No, its not." Freya nodded to him before walking away, "There is a lot more to you then just those glowing eyes of yours, Cloud Strife."

Cloud looked at the sky, the completely blue sky, "hmm…" he hummed quietly before following her down the tree.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Zidane asked, smiling mischievously. 

"I couldn't find Puck…I wonder if he went down the trunk…?" Vivi mumbled loudly.

"This city have very yummy sand! This city delicious!" Quina exclaimed, letting her tongue move up and down as she moved her large upper body forward.

"I may have failed Burmecia…but I will not fail Clerya." Freya said, holding onto her lance tightly.

Cloud watched as the team had some sort of hidden idea through them, some hidden understanding. But only Cloud seemed to realize that Clerya was not going to survive.

"I'm…going to stay here." Cloud suddenly proclaimed. "In case they come from air." he remembered Bahamut.

"Alright. Catch ya later." Zidane said, and the group walked off. Cloud looked around, then took out his PHS.

He decided to check his voice mails, since he hadn't done that in awhile. A voice greeted him saying he had no new mail. He decided to try and contact his friends, but no one answered their PHS. Except Vincent.

* * *

"Hn." Vincent said into his PHS when he heard it ringing. It had a haunting melody to it, and Vincent remembered that during his travels, Aeris had picked this tune out for him. He allowed a small smile underneath his cloak. 

"It's back." Cloud's voice came, filled with fear. "My Geostigma…"

"Your immune system…" Vincent said, remembering what he had learned.

"It was covered up, and then I felt it pulsing again…" Cloud said. He was obviously a bit frightened at this. "It had been gone…now it's back."

Vincent remained silent, and his two cage-mates seemed to be staring at him even stranger. They too had never seen a PHS.

"Chaos says that this world, being uncorrupted, holds onto the Geostigma that still lingered in your body."

"Aeris wasn't enough to stop it, was she?"

"No."

The other line went silent for a second, and Vincent thought that Cloud might be spacing out again. However, Cloud suddenly cursed, "Shit! I'll be there later, Vincent!"

The phone went silent, and Vincent put his PHS away. He was lucky that the Alexandrian Soldiers had been too fearful of his looks to search him for weapons. His Death Penalty was exactly where he had left it.

"Mr., Um, Valentine, is there anyway that you can explain this device?" Steiner asked, watching the pocketed phone.

"…" was all Vincent said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Adventful**_

**Disclaimer: DXP does not own FF7, FF7:AC, FF9, or anything within this story unless otherwise noted. DXP will be taking quotes from many other animes, games, and even from books, stories, and other people, so please be aware those are not my direct ownage, either.

* * *

**

Cloud readied his sword, studying it at the Black Mages. He had to kill them--it was the only way. He heard the footsteps of his new companions heading his way but he ignored them.

He rid the entrance of the last Black Mage, getting away without so much as a scratch.

"Cloud!" Zidane's voice called, "What's happening?"

"They came from the air." Cloud explained. "There was a woman who got pass me, and a few soldiers. I couldn't hold them all off, being as preoccupied as I was."

"We got to save the citizens of Clerya!" Freya exclaimed.

Just then, two Maidens came towards them, "Please help us!" one of them cried. The other agreed, "This town is full of demons!"

Zidane looked at Cloud, "Are there really that many?" he asked.

Cloud nodded, holding onto his Geostigma arm.

"We need to head towards the Cathedral!" Zidane instructed.

The group went up the stairs and turned right. They manage to save Dan's family from Black Mages and Soldiers, then ran left towards the watermill area. They headed for the Observatory, and then finally up to the Cathedral.It wore many of them down. They were soon blocked from coming into the Cathedral, and then they were surrounded.

Cloud knew he could do something, but that would risk the others getting hurt, too.

"Minions of evil, you have gone too far! My spear will purge this land of you! You shall fall like leaves in the wind under the force of my blade!" a foreign voice greeted them, and everyone looked up. Freya gasped, tears in her eyes.

The stranger killed off all the black mages, "Now, run!"

"Dunno who you are, but we owe ya one!" Zidane shouted, escorting the citizens in.

It took some time to calm everyone down, time they certainly did not have, and soon Freya spoke up. "Sir Fratley, I… I have missed you so much… I began my search for you immediately after you left Burmecia. Where have you been all these years…? To what corners of the world have you traveled? My dear Fratley… I climbed the highest mountains only to hear rumors of your victories… I searched the deepest valleys only to find your footsteps. But I never found you. And in the end, I heard something… Something unbearable!"

"Freya, you say? I believe this is the first time we have met…" Sir Fratley said. Freya gasped, and Cloud watched, feeling nostalgic. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What…what did you say?" Freya asked, trying to understand.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remember you for the life of me." Sir Fratley explained slowly.

Freya seemed startled. "Y-You jest! You cannot have forgotten me! It's me, Freya! Freya of Burmecia!"

"He's lost his memory." Cloud said slowly, breaking the known news in remorse. "Amnesia."

"Can we…get it back?" Freya asked Cloud.

"It depends…" Cloud said. "It all depends on what he is forgetting and why he is forgetting it. A warrior like him can only suppress their memories."

"But why would they want to suppress their own memories!" Zidane asked, not seeming to understand.

Cloud looked far-off, not seeming to be all there. He thought of Vincent, of his friends, of Sephiroth…of himself. "Not everyone wants to remember something that might hold them back. Not everyone wants to remember their sins."

"But--!" Zidane shouted.

"That's enough, Zidane. Cloud is right." Freya said, turning to him.

"I…must go." Sir Fratley said, turning and leaping away. Zidane watched, then turned to Freya, "Aren't you going to follow him?"

"No…" Freya said, smiling sadly. "I am simply happy just knowing he's alive."

Vivi walked in from the first room of the Cathedral, and watched the events. "Ah…are you crying Freya?" he asked with concern.

"Ahahaha… What irony. To find the man about whom I have dreamt endlessly…only to discover that he cannot even remember who I am! Come, Zidane! The enemy's hand has not been stilled! We must regroup!" the Dragon Knight said, trying to not let them see her emotions.

"Freya…" Zidane said softly.

Cloud turned his head, hearing something. He took his sword off his back and held it in his hands, ready for attack.

Beatrix appeared in the room, "Hmph! Pathetic rodents! You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!" she said smugly, taking the jewel from where it rested on the harp.

"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your City!" Beatrix ran off. Zidane growled, "Wait!" while Freya called, "Halt, Villain!"

The group followed Beatrix out of the Cathedral. Cloud narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you doing this?" he shouted.

"Another new member of your party, scum?" she asked Zidane. "Hmm. No matter."

"Think you can get away?" Zidane asked, glaring.

"Get away? Hahaha. You're a bigger fool than I imagined… Have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?" Beatrix asked, flipping her hair.

"So, you are more the fool for not finishing what you started!" Freya shouted back. She was definately in no mood for the General.

"Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur." Beatrix said, going at Zidane with her sword.

Cloud, equipped with his Cover Materia, ran out in front of Zidane, taking the blow for him. It seemed to be just a scratch to the warrior.

"Pathetic." he said, spitting out blood. "Bolt 2!" he shouted, feeling the rush of magic come from within him as he spun his sword over his head and put it behind his back. He then outstretched his arms and the lightning came down, crashing onto Beatrix, making her paralyzed temporarily. Without missing a beat he got his sword back from his holster and was back into his attack position.

"Black magic!" Beatrix gasped. Cloud couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He hadn't used materia in a long time, and it felt so good to him to be able to use it once more.

However, Cloud's feeling didn't last too long. He looked at his teammates who stared at him in awe. Cloud looked at them back with curiosity and wonder, but ignored it for now. However, he couldn't help but feel dirty, as if they were accusing him. He mentally shook his head. That was over. Tifa helped him pull through.

"Let's go!" he shouted at them. "This is nothing!"

Beatrix growled, a bit annoyed with what was going on. She was suppose to win!

"Stock Break!" she shouted, and sent a wave of attacks at the group. Cloud lost half of his health, and he leaned on his sword for some recuperation. Zidane and the others, however, where in deep pain, and they fell towards the ground, breathing hard and trying to recuperate.

"She's…too powerful." Zidane whispered through his panting.

Beatrix flipped her hair. "Black Mages! Our work here is done!" she pocketed the jewel. "Commence withdrawal immediately!"

A portal appeared suddenly, and everyone gasped in surprised when Beatrix jumped through it. Black Mages followed, but the portal didn't close.

"I'm gonna follow them!" Zidane shouted. "Follow me, everyone!" he jumped through the portal.

Despite what had just happened, Cloud found this entire situation amusing.

"Zidane! He's gone!" Vivi shouted, shocked.

Freya spoke next, "I highly doubt I will ever return to this place…" she looked at Vivi. "Besides, this may be your last chance to find the truth about who you are…" she looked at the portal. "Come, Vivi. Show us your courage!" she jumped in and disappeared as well.

"Freya's gone too!" Vivi shouted. Cloud watched the Black Mage for a second before, his face remaining emotionless. "Vivi, right?" he asked, gaining the other's attention.

Cloud looked at the portal ahead of him. "Are you going to follow your friends, or go alone throughout it all?"

"I…" Vivi looked at the portal. "Am gonna go with my friends!" he jumped through, and Cloud followed calmly.

* * *

The group transported onto the Red Rose and Cloud felt the familiar effects of flying. He thought about Cid for a second before smiling bitterly.

However, the smile didn't last long. The sky suddenly grew dark. Everything grew dreary.

The group looked back at Clerya, and saw a bright light shine down onto it.

The sky above the Red Rose was a mixture of gold, red, and black clouds. Suddenly, a bright light came and they all stared in shock. The most shocked, however, was Cloud. He knew what was coming. He just didn't know how it was possible.

His Master Summon Materia suddenly shone brightly, and yet Cloud didn't have to avert his eyes. He was still looking at the chaos that was coming down.

Odin's silhouette appeared first, and then the horse and its master slowly came into view. The noise of the trotting summon made there was loud for all to hear. Odin made his way straight downward.

ButCloud noticed it: the expression on Odin's face was grim, yet sorrowful. He obviously didn't want to do this. He drew his large sword as they continued down, and Cloud gasped. "ODIN!" he shouted, not caring if he was giving away his position.

Odin didn't stop, however, and lunged his sword into the tree.

The Settlement began to break apart, and everyone who was left in Clerya were dying their instant deaths.

"ODIN, STOP!" Cloud shouted again, fighting to keep his tears in. His own summon…was doing something so..._evil_…

The Odin was running away, straight for the Red Rose. He left behind him a large burning tree that began to combust even more. Cloud gasped again, dropping to his knees, ignoring the throbbing pain of the Geostigma in his arm.

Odin disappeared in a flash of light, and everything was completely still. You could only hear the panting of Cloud as he tried to regain himself from having watched it. He took out his Master Summon Materia and just looked into it. The warriorsaw Odin, bounded in chains, being cradled by a deep hatred. It wasn't Odin's own hatred, though. He was getting it from the one who held the stone.

Brahne.

Cloud shut his eyes, placing the Materia back into his pocket. He was disgusted at how someone so _awful_ was still living…and why Odin hadn't listened to him.

Freya's face was hidden in the shadow from her hat, and she secretly wept for all those who had died…

Vivi allowed himself to just remain silent, trying to be strong for once.

Zidane stood there watching Cloud, trying to not see what happened to Clerya. It was silent even still, and then Cloud finally stood.

"Why…did Odin become summoned to kill…?" he asked, shaking his head in misunderstanding.

"Brahne is controlling the eidolons." Zidane explained lightly. "She…has some world domination plan in mind."

Cloud was about to reply, but he found himself in a white field of nothing once more. He looked around, seeing nothing, and then a nostalgic feeling came over him when the ground suddenly erupted with pink, white, yellow, blue, and red petals. He stood in a flower field once more.

He found himself walking forward, and a hand came on his shoulder. He resisted gasping, knowing in this _world_, he was safe.

"_Help them, Cloud…_" the voice of Aeris came into his head. He knew Aeris wasn't speaking directly to him, even in this field of flowers. "_Their troubles are so much more overwhelming…their enemy is confused, just like yours was, but with Sephiroth here…_" her voice trailed off.

Cloud understood. "Aeris…will I be at a loss again?" he asked, shutting his eyes.

He sensed that Aeris was wearing a benevolent smile. "_When you lose your way in life, time may solve problems._"

Cloud watched the ground. "And if I can't find my way?" he asked slowly, hesitantly.

Aeris placed her hand off of Cloud's shoulder. "_Just laugh, but quietly._" she said in a whisper as her voice faded.

Another hand, this time, was placed on Cloud's other shoulder. "_Hey, Cloud._" Cloud's eyes opened wide. "_What are you going to do?_"

"Zack…"

"_I won't do a thing like abandon you…_"

The flower petal shots up once again, and everything disappeared. Cloud came back to seethe monkey-tailed boyand his friends watching him.

The warriorwatched them back with a strange look on his face. Zidane finally spoke, "Are you ok, man?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms.

Freya was about to speak, but Zidane cuther off. "Ok, then! Anyways, while you were spacing out, we went up the stairs and heard that Dagger is at Alexandria! They're going to kill her, so we _have_ to go now!"

"How?" Cloud asked, his full attention on Zidane.

The monkey-tailed boy just pointed at what looked like pots. "Through there!" he said. Before Cloud could reply, Zidane took a leap into one. He disappeared into a bubble that went floating away.

Freya followed quickly as did Vivi. Cloud hopped over it, determination in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Adventful**_

**Disclaimer: DXP does not own FF7, FF7:AC, FF9, or anything within this story unless otherwise noted. DXP will be taking quotes from many other animes, games, and even from books, stories, and other people, so please be aware those are not my direct ownage, either.**

* * *

"The time has come to escape!" Steiner shouted, jumping. 

"How?" Marcus asked calmly. "…I do not know! But we must do something!" Steiner shouted back.

"Wait, I have an idea." Marcus said. "But it's going to take all of us."

Vincent stood up. He was going to have to listen to whatever Marcus said if he wanted to protect Tifa.

"We'll swing to the right, then to the left, and then back to the right. We'll keep going until we crash into that wall." Marcus explained, taking hold of the bars.

Steiner followed his example, and Vincent hesitantly took to placing his hands on the bars. The sound of his metal claw sparked a gasp in the other captives, and he stood firm to ignore them. "Right!" Marcus said, and they all leaned to the right. "Left!" Marcus shouted again, they all leaned left. Vincent felt rather foolish at what he was doing, but he knew he had no other choice.

After a few minutes, they finally managed to break into the wall. Vincent hopped out first, his Death Penalty in his hand and he began to shoot at the Alexandrian Soldiers who came his way. He wondered why there were no male soldiers, but didn't let that distract him as he ran faster.

However, as he ran, he suddenly ran into a white field. He stopped, looking around, placing his Death Penalty by his side but never letting his guard down.

"_Vincent…_" a voice said, and suddenly the ex-Turk found himself face to face with Aeris.

"Aeris." Vincent replied, tipping his head in respect. Chaos, despite the fact he was a burden, knew much about things to come, thus leaving Vincent mentally and emotionally prepared for what he was to face.

"_Lucrecia told me to give you information about this world. She…begged. She doesn't want you to be hurt._" Aeris explained.

Vincent was surprised at the mention of Lucrecia, but he didn't show it. "_In this world, many terrible things are going to happen. As you know, Sephiroth is already here, and he is going to join forces with another evil. We are all marionettes._"

"Just like Kadaj." Vincent replied.

"_Yes. Cloud's Geostigma is back, and the reason for this is something that Chaos has already explained. The effects of the Geostigma are back as well, and Cloud will be at more of a loss then he was before._"

"Sephiroth…will make him go insane again." it was more of a statement of disbelieve then a question.

"_Not only that, Vincent. Remember…he became just a marionette…a puppet on strings_."

"I understand." Vincent said, then there was silence. "Aeris…" Vincent said after awhile. "Thank you".

He sensed Aeris's smile, and then he was back.

He looked around with his eyes, not moving his body, and saw that Steiner and Marcus were having some difficulty. He aimed his Death Penalty and shot, instantly knocking the two Alexandrian Soldiers unconscious.

They three of them began to run again, and Vincent hopped up the bars of the ladder, while Steiner and Marcus followed after, one bar at a time.

When they finally reached the top, they ran out of the dungeon. "Princess!" Steiner shouted.

Marcus rolled his eye. "I'm outta here. I'm goin' to the Evil Forest to save my bro." Steiner glared at him, then hopped. "You heartless cur!" he shouted. Vincent was about to walk forward when he saw something.

Steiner saw it too and looked at the orbs. "Huh? What is that?" he asked.

Suddenly the orbs turned into Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Cloud. "Y-you! What are you doing here!" Steiner barked at the group.

"Steiner! Is this Alexandria?" Zidane shouted back.

"Yes." Vincent spoke bluntly. Cloud finally noticed him and walked over to him quickly. "Vincent, where is she?" he asked, almost in a panic.

"With the Princess." Vincent replied. Steiner watched the two. "You know each other."

"No time for introductions." Vincent replied calmly. Cloud nodded. "Where are they, then?"

"Brahne's chambers." Vincent said, flipping his cape with his claw as he began to run forward, Cloud following. "Enough said, let's go! We got thirty minutes!" Zidane shouted, rushing after them.

Steiner barely could contain himself before he ran after.

* * *

They reached the Queen's chamber quickly, and Vincent seemed to know exactly where they were suppose to have gone. It made Zidane curious of Vincent, and the looks of him didn't seem too inviting, either. 

Vincent stood in the room for a second or two, his eyes darting around. "**_Candelabra…_**" the voice of Chaos drifted through his head.

Vincent walked over to it, pulling on it. The passage opened and Zidane immediately headed down there, Cloud following after. Everyone followed suit.

Cloud and Vincent didn't even wait for the moving platform to move to their direction before jumping onto it. Zidane got the idea and did the same, Freya following, but Vivi and Steiner both waited patiently. They knew they wouldn't make it if they tried.

The group headed down the stairs, and Cloud remembered when he had climbed down the wood in the Shinra Mansion. Vincent seemed to remember it too, as he was extremely stiff as he ran. The group reached the bottom and they broke through the door.

Immediately they saw Dagger on a circular platform, and Tifa on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Zorn and Thorn noticed immediately. "What are you doing here?" Zorn shouted. "So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!" Thorn continued.

Vincent grabbed his Death Penalty and shot at the clowns with precise aim. Cloud got his sword and went into attack position. Zidane got his dagger and made the first attempt at close-range fighting. "Blizzara!" Vivi shouted, freezing them. Zorn and Thorn cringed in pain, but then they went forward and struck Cloud. The blonde just smirked, having only a small scratch on them. He came forward at amazing speed and slashed the red clown, Thorn, and watched as he fell, dizzy.

Zidane then attacked next, striking Zorn. The blue clown staggered, and then he too fell.

"Too easy." Cloud said, narrowing his eyes. The clowns ran off and Cloud rushed to Tifa's side.

"Tifa." he said, picking her up, feeling like he had with what had happened at the church. She made a small gasp noise, and Cloud called out her name again.

Her eyes opened softly. "You're late…_again_." she said. Cloud resisted the urge to smile.

Tifa blinked. "What happened…to that girl?" she asked, trying to sit up. Cloud felt his Geostigma acting up again.

Vincent's eyes widened as he sprang to catch Tifa as Cloud held his arm in pain. "Cloud!" Tifa shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"No…" Cloud said, flinching when Tifa tried to grab him. He felt the liquid come from his arm again and his eyes widened. His arm shook violently.

The liquid poured onto the ground, burning small holes in it. His eyes widened even more as the images flew before him.

_Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth…_

He felt himself fall, the ground becoming his mother's arms. Vincent released Tifa so she could hover over her childhood friend. "Cloud! Cloud!" she shouted.

She looked at Vincent. "His…he has his geostigma again!" she shouted, as if he hadn't known. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"The water…" Vincent said.

"Drifting…" Tifa said, her eyes widening, then closing slowly as she took a deep breath.

Vincent gently picked up Cloud, placing him on his back. "We must get out of this castle." he said. He looked at Zidane, who was holding Dagger bridal style. "We are not too late." he continued bluntly before he began walking off. The group ran carefully up the stairs, Tifa directly behind Cloud, who was still unconscious on Vincent's back. Zidane followed them, and his group following him.

When they reached the top, Zidane carefully placed Dagger on the chamber's couch. Cloud was placed lightly on the floor, his back leaning against the couch.

Tifa squatted by the warrior's side, trying to be strong.

"I don't think anyone followed us." Freya said. She closed the secret passage. Steiner looked depressed as he watched his Princess. "My queen... Why have you done this...? I have devoted my whole life to serving you and the princess...! Why did you harm the princess? Why...?"

"Steiner…" Zidane said lightly, depressed. "Zidane…" Vivi asked meekly. "Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Before Zidane could answer, Tifa smiled. "Of course she'll wake up. She's under an enchanted sleep. With the right supplies, she'll be up and as good as new."

Zidane sighed. "If only I had gotten here sooner…" he knelt in front of Dagger, placing her hand in his. "What happened to you? You are not your usual self. Go on… Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!" Steiner shouted, but he was solemn in his own way too.

Zidane shook his head. "No! I can't… I…I don't know what I feel right now… I can't even shed a tear…" he looked down.

Tifa was about to reply, when Zorn and Thorn came through the door, hopping. "There they are! There is no escape!" they shouted. Tifa stood up abruptly, narrowing her eyes.

Beatrix walked in, flipping her hair. "Welcome back, Steiner. Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels." she said in a smug voice.

Zidane growled. "What the hell? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!"

"You fools will never learn." Beatrix stated. She rushed at them, and Vincent quickly ran in front of Zidane and placed his claw out, covering. Tifa took this chance and pulled her gloves on quickly. She went straight for Beatrix and tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Beatrix jumped back. Thus, Tifa and her were doing a one on one battle, Tifa attacking and Beatrix barely able to keep up. Beatrix suddenly saw an opening and lunged her sword at Tifa, but the fighter just back-flipped and dodged it completely. The two landed on opposite sides of the room. Beatrix flipped her hair again.

"Your pathetic powers are useless to me." Beatrix said, placing her sword away. In some ways, she knew she was no match for the other, but she obviously didn't want to prove that she was weaker.

"…Hey, wait a minute… You're the general of this kingdom. As the general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty? Isn't it to protect Dagger--your Princess Garnet? I'm sure you know who's sitting over there." Zidane said, pointing to the couch were Dagger lay.

"It can't be…the Princess…So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her…" Beatrix slowly approached the group. Tifa was stiff, but allowed her to pass.

Steiner gasped, "WHAT? No! The queen would never do such a thing!"

"Steiner, it is time for you to accept the truth." Beatrix said firmly, closing her eyes. "…My heart is set. All this time, I have been mistaken"  
Zidane nodded. "I hate to say this, but the lady's right, Rusty. You'd better learn to accept it."

Beatrix sighed, looking up. "…Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me"

Freya narrowed her eyes. "It's too late to seek forgiveness!" but then she calmed down and watch the warrior. "…But you can still save Dagger."

" Freya…" Zidane said with compassion.

"I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your princess." Freya explained, looking away.

"I don't know if I can…but I will give it a try. I hope this will work." Beatrix shut her eyes and her hand to her head, then cast a spell on Dagger.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn shouted.

The General cast the second spell.

"It is useless!" Zorn shouted.

Beatrix casted once more. Suddenly, Dagger's eyes began to come open somewhat. She groaned, and everyone watched the Princess.

"Princess, are you alright?" Beatrix asked. "Yes…but, where is that girl who was with me?"

"Hey, Dagger." Tifa said, smiling. "I'm glad you're better."

Everyone voiced their happiness, except for Vincent and Cloud, and suddenly a loud growl was heard. "What is all this ruckus!" Brahne waltzed into the room, glaring at everyone. "The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!" Zorn shouted.

Thorn continued, "Kidnapping the princess, they are, Your Majesty!"

"……Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?"

The two clowns nodded, "We have, Your Majesty!"

"Then, what are you waiting for? Take Garnet and throw her in prison!" Brahne shouted.

The two clowns nodded again, "Yes, Your Majesty!"

Beatrix stood tall. "I won't allow that."

Brahne raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you defying me as well?"

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess. I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess anymore." Beatrix turned to Zidane and his group. "All of you, leave here at once"

Vincent picked up Cloud again. He wanted to say something, but Aeris's warning made him keep his mouth shut.

"I'm staying, too." Freya said. "Go, Zidane."

"I as well…Protect the Princess!" Steiner shouted.

Zidane nodded, pulling the Candelabra and letting the passage open. He ran out, holding Dagger's hand. Vincent and Tifa followed, Tifa waiting for Vivi patiently. Working with the children helped her patience a lot.

They ran down the spiral staircase again, and Tifa got the chills suddenly. They were able to avoid all the areas where Black Mages or Bandersnatches appeared, thanks to Vincent's quick aim.

They made it to where the Gargant had been before, and suddenly a fence came up in front of them. They stared up at it, and then as Vincent made his way back, the other fence went up.

"Heehee…" Zorn's voice came. "You have been trapped!"

"Trapped you have been!" Thorn said from the other side.

Zidane growled. "Damn clowns!" he shouted, just making them laugh harder.

Suddenly, Zorn was kicked unconscious. Everyone gasped, except Cloud and Vincent, and Marcus appeared. "Hey?" he said with a smile. "What's up?"

Thorn was then knocked unconscious, too. "Zidane, you all right?"

"Blank!" Zidane shouted, smiling.

"We came straight here from the Evil Forest." Blank explained.

"Man, I love you guys!" Zidane shouted to them. Tifa grinned.

Marcus released the fence that blocked them. "Zidane! You can ride the Gargant downstairs!" he shouted. He then recognized Vincent.

"Hey! It's the Vampire!" he shouted.

Vincent remained emotionless and Tifa giggled, thinking of Yuffie.

"Get out of here! We'll take care of everything!" Blank shouted. Zidane nodded, "I owe you guys big-time!"

* * *

Can you tell that most of this stuff is redundant from the movie? Yeah...sorry about that. Also, looking for some reviews, so please help! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Adventful_**

**Disclaimer: DXP does not own FF7, FF7:AC, FF9, or anything within this story unless otherwise noted. DXP will be taking quotes from many other animes, games, and even from books, stories, and other people, so please be aware those are not my direct ownage, either.

* * *

**

The group then proceeded to the Gargant, and Vincent placed Cloud on a seat. He then sat next to the unconscious blonde, and then Tifa sat next to him. Zidane and Vivi and Dagger sat on one side as well.

Everyone sighed. It was time to relax. Tifa watched the mist on the floor, wondering where it came from. Vincent remained emotionless, his eyes never seeming to move even as he watched the others. Cloud's unconscious body leaned on the seat.

Zidane allowed Dagger to rest her head on his shoulder, and Vivi watched with interest at the new people.

"…I'm glad you're alright." Tifa said, breaking the silence. Dagger smiled. "I'm glad _you're_ alright. That white-haired man took no pity on you…"

Tifa chuckled. "It's alright. I'm use to being beaten and bruised, though I certainly don't care for it." she then turned to Vincent. "Hey….weren't you suppose to give Cloud his ribbon back?"

Vincent took the ribbon from a pocket of his and held it up to Tifa. She grabbed it and placed it in her pocket. Cloud, she knew, wouldn't want to be touched while he was unconscious.

"Anyways…" Zidane said. "I'm Zidane. This is Vivi, and you guys already know Dagger."

Tifa smiled. "I'm Tifa, and this is Vincent. Apparently you guys already know Cloud."

"So you're Vincent…" Zidane said, eyeing the ex-Turk. "You were the one Cloud was talking to on that thing, right?"

"PHS." Tifa said, eyeing the blonde with disdain for a second. Why hadn't he tried to contact her?

"Are you a vampire?" Vivi asked innocently, his large yellow eyes watching Vincent.

"No." Vincent replied bluntly.

"He's a human, right?" Zidane asked with a friendly tone.

"Well…I don't know if you can say human…" Tifa said sincerely, watching her friend.

"I'm a monster." Vincent said bluntly.

Tifa gasped. "No you're not, Vincent!" she shouted, firmly stating her beliefs. He remained emotionless.

Suddenly, the Gargant stopped. Tifa fell back down to her seat hard, but Vincent stood up just then.

"The Gargant…" Vivi said. "It stopped."

Suddenly, the Ralvuimago appeared and Zidane realized something. "Is that what it's afraid of?" he asked. He hopped out of the car. "Let's go!"

Vincent got his Death Penalty ready, though he knew this wasn't going to be too difficult of a fight. Vivi hopped out, too, and made his way towards the Ralvuimago.

"Sense!" Tifa shouted as she jumped from the cart. She shut her eyes, then opened them. "It's a level 18 creature! Weak against Ice, 3352 Hit Points!"

"Let's finish it quickly, then, shall we?" Zidane asked, smirking. He sprang towards the Ralvuimago, attacking. It cried out, and then it coiled itself.

Tifa was about to attack it, but Vincent place a hand on her shoulder. "Do not attack it while it is coiled."

They waited for it to uncoil itself before Vincent shot it twice in each eye. It growled and then slithered away.

Zidane laughed then jumped back onto the car, everyone following suit. The Gargant went slower, more cautiously this time.

"Hey, hurry up!" Zidane shouted.

"Don't yell at it!" Dagger instructed firmly. "The poor thing's probably scared to death!"

Suddenly, the thing started to move quicker. Faster and faster it went, and Zidane chuckled. "See! I told you it could go faster!"

"Look!" Tifa shouted, pointing behind them where the Ralvuimago was chasing them. Vincent noticed Cloud slipping and he carefully brought him back to sit up properly.

"We passed Treno!" Vivi shouted.

"Dammit!" Zidane replied. "And we can't jump off at this speed!"

"!" Dagger looked shocked, "Look!"

Zidane gasped, "huh?" he looked, "WHAT! Oh, shoot--!"

Tifa gasped and jumped over Cloud, and then Vincent placed his cape over all six of them.

They never saw it coming.

Cloud groaned, his eyes opening slowly. He remembered he had been holding Tifa, and then…

"Geostigma…" he mumbled. He sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in a large green area. Tifa was next to him, Zidane next to her, Dagger next to him, and then Vivi next to her. Vincent was standing up, patiently waiting.

"You're awake." Vincent said quietly, but Cloud heard him. "What happened?"

"The geostigma took you once again. I carried you on my back and we fled on a large Gargant. A large snake came and scared the Gargant. We passed our destination, and ended up here."

"Which is?" Cloud asked, walking over to Tifa.

"Pinnacle Rocks. Chaos…" Vincent trailed off. "Tells me it is close to Lindblum Castle."

"Lindblum!" a hearty voice of Zidane said as he stood up, wiping off the dirt from his pants. "We need to head there!" Vivi hesitantly got up as well.

"Why must you all be so loud…?" Tifa spoke up, sitting up. She smiled at Cloud. "You're…awake." she said.

Cloud nodded, then he looked away. "Vincent. What's going to happen?" he asked. "What does Chaos say?"

Vincent remained silent, and Zidane thought he was just blowing off the question. However, Vincent continued, "He…says that he cannot say." then the ex-Turk shut his eyes. "Chaos…is saying a lot of things." he said after awhile of silence. "Many thing _I_ cannot say."

"Why not?" Zidane asked, stretching.

Vincent opened his eyes and look at Cloud, who just nodded in understanding. "He doesn't want another sin added to his list."

"Wha--?" Zidane asked. "Sin?"

"Oh…Mother…" a light voice said, and everyone gasped. "Dagger!" Zidane shouted, running to her side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Dagger reassured her Romeo. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We were thrown from the Gargant." Zidane explained patiently. "We all landed here…I don't know how we managed to all be thrown in one place, though."

Cloud looked at Vincent, who just shut his eyes again. "Vincent shielded us." the spiky blond explained.

"So it was a cape that was thrown over us…" Zidane said. Vincent made a "hmph" sound and flicked his cape, revealing his claw hand again. "We should get going." the ex-Turk said.

An old man suddenly appeared by them, and everyone snapped to attention, standing up and getting their weapons ready. The old man seemed to be solemn, but he had a pleasant sense to him.

"Are you an enemy?" Zidane asked.

"That is up to you. I am…" he looked at Cloud.

"Ramuh." Cloud said, nodding his head in respect. "Our powerful ally…"

Ramuh gave a low chuckle. "Not powerful enough, with Knights of the Round there to kill your final villain."

"But that was Cloud. We don't need Knights of the Round to defeat someone as low as Sephiroth." Tifa said, smiling. But the smile faded quickly, "How did you come here? From where?"

"Ohohoho…" Ramuh chuckled. "There has always been many of me, and yet none of me at all. It is their story this time."

Vincent turned around, not wanting to look at the summon. Ramuh just laughed again.

"So, my fair summoner." Ramuh turned to Dagger. "What will you do now?"

"If I were more powerful…If I could use summon magic…I beg of

you, please help me!" Dagger cried to the old man.

"And cause more destruction?" Ramuh asked.

"No! I was afraid to summon magic, but not anymore!" Dagger said loudly, firmly.

"Collect all five pieces of this _Hero's Story_ and put them in the correct order, beginning to end, and you shall obtain me." Ramuh said, disappearing.

There was silence, but then Dagger sighed, "I'm sorry…I know we must hurry…"

"It's ok, Dagger." Zidane said. Tifa smiled, "We'll help."

"Me too." Vivi said.

Cloud frowned, but agreed, "I had my own interruptions in my journey. This is nothing big."

They all looked at Vincent, but he shut his eyes. "I cannot help you…" he said lowly. Tifa just cocked her head to the side, smiling sadly. "Vincent…it…it isn't a sin to help."

"It is a sin to do the work for others. They will never gain anything on their own if others do it for them." he turned around and walked to a nearby tree. "I will wait here."

Cloud stared at the sniper before turning back to everyone else. "We should hurry." he stated before he approached the spot Ramuh had just been. A different looking Ramuh appeared, and he began his tale of the Hero Story. Dagger listened intently, making sure she was prepared.

They continued on, gaining a small portion of the stories. It took at most a half an hour, and Dagger continued reciting the stories to herself so she wouldn't forget. When all the pieces were found, they headed towards the exit area of Pinnacle Rocks. Vincent was waiting there now with a solid Ramuh. It looked like they had been talking.

No one except for Zidane's party seemed surprised at Vincent's stealth and speed, but even Tifa had to admit her heart had jumped in shock when she had found him standing there.

"Are you ready to submit your answers?" Ramuh asked. Dagger nodded. "I chose The Beginning, Cooperation, Silence, and Human in conclusion." she said with hesitation.

Ramuh smiled kindly. "Let me ask you one thing... How come you chose 'Human' for the Conclusion?"

Dagger looked at everyone in her group in a quick glance before looking back at Ramuh. "People pass down stories of other people to whom they feel an affinity. The people in the story had flaws, as we all do. That is why they became heroes in the people's mind."

"What about you? In your own words, what do you think?" Ramuh asked. Vincent looked away.

The princess looked down. "Me…?" she paused, then looked back at the eidolon. "I am away from my country, but I haven't forgotten about my people…"

The smile returned to the old man's face. "…Your soul is very tense right now. Maybe you'll begin to relax once I become your eidolon…"

She gasped, delighted. Her heart sped up in gratitude. "Thank You!" she replied instantly.

Ramuh began to fade into a transparent stone. "There are many paths. Remember that you alone choose the path on which you walk." his voice rang through their minds now as he completely disappeared. Dagger picked up the Peridot and smiled. "Now we can head to Lindblum." she said, running ahead.

Vincent stood still, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought. '_Ramuh…despite the fact you knew I am a monster, you considered me as human…I thank you for that, and yet…is it a sin to continue acceptance of these people calling me human…?_'

He never received a reply. He was lunged from his thoughts when Cloud placed his hand on his shoulder before walking off towards everyone else. Vincent followed silently, and Zidane and Vivi followed.


End file.
